


After Hours

by JustinTrudeau



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinTrudeau/pseuds/JustinTrudeau
Summary: What happens when a bunch of thirsty queens are isolated in a hotel? This fic focusses on what happens after the cameras stop rolling.





	1. First Impressions

First impressions were always tough. Brooke sat on the edge of her hotel bed. The mattress was too soft but she wasn’t there to complain. She had had a good day —winning the first main challenge— but still felt unsure of herself.

_Was she being too quiet?_

_Should she have been more friendly?_

Maybe she should have offered to share some of her Xanax to make friends. It didn’t matter, what’s done was done. Also she wasn’t really supposed to share those anyway.

Brooke Lynn laid down. She could hear a few of the other queens laughing in one of the rooms down the hallway. They were so fucking loud. Each laugh sounded stupid, yet endearing. She could tell exactly who was in that room: Silky, Vanjie, Mercedes, Nina, and Ra'jah. The cackling grew even louder.

Brooke glanced at the clock in her room. She groaned when she saw it was past midnight. Another sharp yell and more laughter echoed through the hallway.

What the fuck is going on over there?

Thankfully she had packed some earplugs. She found them on her beside table and proceeded to put them in her ears. She needed to try to get some sleep, despite the noise and her nerves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay,” Silky yelled, getting the other girls’ attention, “so who do y’all think is the cutest here?”

A collective “Ooohhhhh” came from the other girls. They were excited to see what drama was about to unfold.

“I’ll go first,” said Mercedes, “I think Shuga Cain is hot as fuck.”

Vanessa and Silky made eye contact and burst out laughing. Their cackling was contagious and soon all of them were laughing.

“Bitch you know he’s married right?” Vanjie said between laughs.

Ra’jah tried to contain her giggling. “girl, I didn’t peg you as a sugar baby.”

Mercedes was unfazed by the other girls’ reactions. “I just have a type okay, I didn’t say I was going to do anything about it.”

“Haha okay bitch,” said Silky.

“Nina what about you?” asked Mercedes.

Nina hated being put on the spot like this. Especially when the cutest girl was in the room with her. “Ummm… I guess probably Yvie.”

Vanessa was surprised but this. Nina didn’t look like she was telling the truth, but Vanjie didn’t want to call her out in front of everyone. Perhaps that was a conversation for later. Instead she yelled, “Ooo girl you a freak!”

The others laughed.

“Y’all know I already have a boyfriend, but Scarlet could get it,” said Ra’jah.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“You know who could really get it?” Silky challenged.

“Who bitch?” asked Mercedes.

“Miss Brooke Lynn. She’s fine as hell.”

Vanjie felt her heart sink. She had been staring at that tall blonde qt 3.14 all day. And this bitch was about to come up in here and take her man? _Nah._

Vanessa cleared her throat. “Yeah he’s trade, too bad he’ll be sleeping in my room by the end of this,” she said, winking at Silky.

“Oh no bitch! I call dibs!”

Vanessa’s blood started to boil. “Girl I will literally fight you. Don’t test me—“

“Ladies!” Nina interrupted. “It’s literally the third day, calm down. I’m sure you’ll both get plenty of Brooke time.”

“Yeah we’ll see,” Ra’jah scoffed, “she won’t want either of your nasty asses.”

After a moment of shocked silence the girls burst out laughing again. Nina quickly took the opportunity to change the subject.


	2. An Invitation

Brooke Lynn was surprised when Silky invited her to hang out in her hotel room that night. She hadn’t really bonded with Silky’s group, but maybe now was the perfect chance to get to know the other girls better.

 

Oh boy was she wrong. 

 

When Silky answered the door in a bathrobe it immediately put Brooke Lynn on edge. _Was she early?_

 

Silky looked her up and down. “Come on in,” she said, a smile on her lips. She was already walking away as Brooke stood dumbfounded in the doorway.

 

Brooke hesitated, but followed anyway. She wasn’t so sure if the other girls were coming anymore.

 

Brooke Lynn sat down on the bed next to Silky, making sure to keep a good distance. Maybe she was reading into things too much. She tended to do that a lot.

 

Silky caught her eye. “Sorry about my hair, I just got out of the shower.”

 

“It’s fine,” Brooke said.

 

“It’s a mess, but it’s my mess.” said Silky. She clearly was not sorry about the state Brooke Lynn found her in.

 

“Didn’t you say earlier that you don’t own a brush?” Brooke teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

Silky scooter closer. “That… might have been a joke.” She winked.

 

Brooke was unsure how to proceed. Silky seemed pretty eager to close the distance. It had been a while since Brooke had been with anyone as well. But she also knew that whatever happened now would follow her throughout the competition. There was no way Silky could keep her mouth shut. And Brooke Lynn didn’t really want to make a commitment for the rest of show.

 

Silky rested a hand on Brooke’s thigh. She stroked small circles with her thumb. “You know Brooke Lynn, this robe isn’t as comfortable as it looks. Do you mind if I take it off?”

 

Brooke’s jaw clenched as they stared at each other in silence. They both waited to hear what would come out of Brooke’s lips. 

 

“I—”

 

The blonde queen was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

 

“Ohhhh bitch you better open the fuck up,” shouted a voice from the hallway. Another knock. “You’ll never guess what I just heard!”

 

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief as Silky cursed under her breath. Silky got up to answer the door.

 

“I know you’re in there ho,”the voice yelled again.

 

Silky reached the door and opened it. “Can I help you?”

 

Vanessa walked in the room without being invited. “Bitch you’ll never guess what Ra’jah just told me! She said that Plastique and Ariel were—” 

 

Vanjie stopped mid-sentence when she saw Brooke Lynn sitting awkwardly on the bed. She could feel herself getting angry again. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Now was not the time to scare Brooke away.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Vanjie asked Brooke Lynn, putting on a fake smile.

 

Before Brooke could reply Silky shut the door loudly.“Not yet,” she declared while joining the other girls. The scowl on her face was priceless.

 

Vanjie smiled again, a real smile this time. “Good. So let me tell you then.” She sat beside Brooke Lynn at the head of the bed. 

 

Silky rolled her eyes and sat at on the end. She stared daggers at Vanjie while the others pretended not to notice.

 

“What did you hear?” Brooke asked. She tried to sound as innocent as possible.

 

“Ra’jah told me that Plastique and Ariel are asking the PAs to get them some rope and scented candles!” 

 

“No way!” Silky said, seeming genuinely interested now. 

 

Brooke Lynn pretended to listen to the other girls chat. She was grateful for Vanjie’s interruption. She wanted to consider her next move carefully.


	3. Rumours

Another brutal elimination day. Kahanna was gone and shit was starting to get real.

 

Brooke had been avoiding prolonged eye contact with the other queens. She needed to focus on her game, she was lucky to be safe today. But Brooke Lynn knew how to handle critiques from her years as a ballerina. 

 

She looked at her face in the mirror. She hadn’t seen herself this tired in a long time. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and snuggle with a handsome man. _But who?_ Brooke sighed. It was going to be a long, anxiety-filled night. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ra’jah leaned in closer to the other girls on her bed. It was time to spill the tea. “Did you hear that Nina and Yvie are hooking up now?”

 

“Cute,” said Silky.

 

Vanessa didn’t buy it. Nina hadn’t said more than two words to Yvie since the start of the competition. “Ooo child where did you hear that? Cause I ain’t never seen them together.”

 

Ra’jah was taken aback. She wasn’t used to being questioned. “Ummm… I saw them making out beside the vending machine last night.”

 

Vanjie narrowed her eyes. This whole story was suspect. 

 

“Wow subtle,” said Skily. “I bet Yvie’s into that. Like, exhibitionist stuff.”

 

The other girls laughed.

 

“Yeah there’s definitely a lot of kinky girls here.” Ra’jah said.

 

“Speaking of kinky girls, where the fuck is Mercedes tonight?” asked Vanjie.

 

“I heard she has a sore throat” said Ra’jah.

 

“Probably from sucking too much dick,” Sliky exclaimed.

 

Vanjie couldn’t help but laugh. Even if Silky was trying to steal her man, the bitch was funny.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brooke couldn’t sleep. She decided to take up Nina’s offer. 

 

She knocked on Nina’s door, hoping it wasn’t too late. A sleepy-looking man answered it.

 

“Oh hi Brooke. What’s up?” she asked.

 

“Could I grab a sleeping pill from you?”

 

Nina gave her a knowing smile. “Sure, come on in.”

 

The inside of Nina’s room reflected her constantly overthinking mind. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Her bags were half unpacked. 

 

“Wow is your house this messy?” Brooke teased. 

 

“Haha sometimes.” Nina started digging around the drawer in her bedside table. 

 

_How much medicine does one person need? Nina’s not that old._

 

“Here it is!” Nina held up a pill bottle triumphantly.

 

Brooke smiled as she pocketed two pills.

 

“Only use them one at a time,” said Nina, “and let me know if you need any more.”

 

“Thanks so much girl.” Brooke hesitated before leaving. “Hey… can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure,” Nina said. She looked a little worried.

 

“Did you hear anything about some of the queens hooking up with each other?”

 

Nina thought for a moment. “Um I heard something about A’Keria and Honey. But I don’t know if it’s true. There’s a lot of whispering in these halls.”

 

Brooke mulled this over. _So maybe Silky hasn’t told anyone._ She assumed Silky would have bragged about almost getting some by now. _Maybe she could keep her mouth shut._

 

“Really? Who’s whispering?” Brooke Lynn asked.

 

“Mostly Ra’jah. She seems to know a lot about what’s going on around here.”

 

“Do you believe her?”

 

“Not really. Do you?” asked Nina.

 

Brooke Lynn smiled. “No, but it’s kind of funny.”


End file.
